Her Battle
by miskris95
Summary: "An evil smirk that was hidden behind his bandages grew as he watched the light start to fade from her eyes. He slowly withdrew his hand from her body, enjoying the sensation of blood running down his arms."-Maka is injured in battle against Asura and practically dies.How does Soul and the others deal with this. How will Maka adjust after the battle? Rated T for graphic violence.


**Hi readers! So I've been reading the Soul Eater manga for a while now, and the latest chapter that cam out was absolutely amazing. I really don't have the patience to wait for the next chapter and this last one was just so inspiring, so I've decided to write my very first Soul Eater fic and choose what happens next. This is one of my favorite fanfiction categories to read so I worked extra hard on making this turn out well. Please don't judge too harshly! Once you've finished reading, it would really help me if you could review. I need to know what you readers liked and disliked about my fic and how I can improve it in any and all ways. anyways enjoy! The story starts off in chapter 110 (dark side of the moon part 7) page 27.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to soul eater characters and settings.**

* * *

Asura held his hands together tightly, summoning large amounts of energy and madness. These small humans were becoming more and more annoying as their pathetic attempt of a battle raged on. He let his energy and madness burst out all around him, forcing to two boys back as if they had been hit with a force field, and entrapping the girl in front of him. This was his chance to strike. She was alone, caught off guard, and still flying on her scythe instead f using it as a weapon like she should. The look of surprise o her face brought him extreme satisfaction.

"Die" was all Asura said as he shoved his right hand right through the miester's chest. An evil smirk that was hidden behind his bandages grew as he watched the light start to fade from her eyes. He slowly withdrew his hand from her body, enjoying the sensation of blood running down his arms. He laughed as she hit the ground, wishing he could relive this moment over and over again. With the last of her strength, the young girl lifted her head, reached her hand out towards him, and muttered a single word that made his whole body involuntarily freeze.

"Chrona"

* * *

Soul's frenzied piano playing came to a halt as he froze with fear. He helplessly watched Asura run Maka through with his mere hand. He felt himself fall from underneath her and hit the ground only to be followed by her limp form a few seconds later. In an instant the black blood froze in his veins, and he transformed back into his human form. Soul ran straight to her and as he reached his beloved meister, he heard hear her utter Chrona's name before losing consciousness. Not caring that they were in the middle of battle, or that the kishin was right there, Soul knelt down next to Maka, picking her up in his arms. Frantically he searched for a heartbeat. When he couldn't find one, he began to panic. With rivers of tears now running down his face, Soul started to perform CPR.

"Maka!" he yelled angrily, "You're not leaving me yet! I won't let you leave me hear all alone! I'm the weapon, and I'm the guy! That means I'm the one who's supposed to die honorably in battle, NOT you! It's my job to protect you!" Soul could feel despair begin to wash over him. How was he supposed to go on without her? There was just no way he could survive without his nerdy partner. Slowly he began to give up on pumping her chest. It was no use. He had failed her and now, she was gone. It was all his fault.

Wait, no It was the damn kishin's fault! Soul felt a burning anger grow in his chest, stronger than any anger he had ever felt before. The death scythe turned his arm into a blade and looked up at the foul monster, fully prepared to charge him head on. Soul's anger faded some into confusion as he noticed that Asura was standing frozen in the same position, all the meanwhile twitching like crazy. Suddenly the image of Asura disappeared and Chrona was standing before them all, with wide fearful eyes.

* * *

Chrona stared out at the scene in front of him in fear. He could remember everything that had happened, but to be himself again ad to see the damage he had done was just absolutely shocking. He couldn't believe that he had caused all of this. He had fallen into madness and allowed the Kishin to merge with his body to hurt his friends, and now the friend that he cared for most was on the ground, dead. He slowly stepped towards Maka and Soul, there was only one way he could make all of this right again, before he fell back into madness. As he got closer to the pair, he could see the anger and hate that burned deep in Soul's eyes.

"Stay the hell away!" He could hear the weapon say, but Chrona was so focused on Maka that he couldn't comprehend anything around him. He reached the fallen meister and knelt down next to her. The pool of blood that surrounded his friend, made everything seem so real, but so hazy at the same time. He reached his arm out to touch her, but was stopped by Soul's arm/blade against his throat.

"I said stay the hell away." He growled darkly.

"P-please Soul," Chrona stuttered, "I want to help, while I can still hold in the madness." With that Chrona grabbed the blade resting against his throat and swiped it along the edge, leaving a large gash on the palm of his hand. He then put his bleeding hand against Maka's open wounds. After enough of his black blood had been absorbed into her body, he hardened some of it to close the wound and stop the bleeding. He then used the rest of his black blood to force Maka's heart to start pumping. Chrona did this for the next few minutes until all the black blood had merged with Maka's and he lost control of it. He waited a minute or so to make sure her heart would continue pumping on it's own, then turned to Soul who was looking at him with curious, hopeful eyes.

"Take care of her Soul," He said sadly. Suddenly Chrona groaned and bent over in pain. He clutched his stomach and began to twitch wildly. Chrona looked up at Soul desperately.

"Please!" he begged, "Neither I nor the kishin has control of my body, you have to end it now before it's too late!" Unsure of what to do, Soul stood there hesitantly.

"Soul you don't have much time!" Chrona tried again, "I don't want to hurt anyone else, and I especially don't want to hurt Maka any more. PLEASE! End me now while you can, I'm begging you!"

With that Soul didn't hesitate. He shoved his bladed arm into Chrona's lower abdomen, twisted it, then tore it up all the way through his shoulder. Chrona gave him a sad, pained smile of satisfaction as he fell back. He felt relieved that he could no longer hurt anyone, and that Maka wouldn't be waiting for him on the other side. The last thing Chrona heard before he hit the ground was Soul saying that he was sorry that things ended this way. A single tear escaped through his eye as he hit the ground. He felt an intense sharp pain and then there was nothing but black.

* * *

**And I think that's a good place to leave off for now :) Please let me know what you think so far, and if you have any criticisms to make or any advise to give, please feel free. I appreciate you readers taking the time to read my fic and I hope that you will be returning for more in the future. Have a great night and see you next time!**

**~miskris95~**


End file.
